


Caught (And Corrected)

by SyrupLime



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chris is 16, Denny and Henry are 17, Family Feels, Harry pov, Not the boys but it’s mentioned, Other, Sneaking Out, Underage Drinking, but now it has some angst too, diner talks at 2 am, grease fires, minor Bobby/Athena, minor buddie, the boys stop a fire but they’re still in trouble, this started out as fluff and a little humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupLime/pseuds/SyrupLime
Summary: “You want me to what?” Harry could hardly believe his ears.“Come on, Har, you’re with your dad tonight, it will be easy.” Chris urged.He was right but still. He knew better than to sneak out.Or the boys sneak out to a high school party and end up getting caught.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Harry Grant & Denny Wilson (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Caught (And Corrected)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little insight into Chris, Denny, and Harry’s relationship when they were older and dive into their lives as kids of first responders and this came out. The wiki puts Chris at nine, Harry at ten, and Denny at nine or ten so I made Chris 16 and Harry and Denny 17. This takes place about 7 years in the future. 
> 
> This is not beta read so excuse any mistakes, that’s on me.

There’s nothing more embarrassing than being caught at a party by your parents. But it was even more so when your parents were first responders, something Denny, Harry, and Christopher were quickly finding out. 

“Wonder if May had to go through this,” Harry grumbled as he sat on the curb outside of one of his classmates' houses. He couldn’t remember which one. The two boys at his side hummed in agreement. 

“She most certainly did not,” all three of the teenagers jerked at the sound of Harry’s mom’s voice. Out of all their parents, Athena Grant-Nash was the scariest. They looked up as she walked over with her hands on her belt. She didn’t work a lot in the field anymore but obviously, that changed when her kids were involved. “She never snuck out to go to a party without my permission.” 

“That doesn’t sound like her-” Denny started but snapped his mouth shut when the police sergeant’s glare turned to him. He was just glad his mom worked at the hospital now and wasn’t here with the rest of the 118.

Athena looked like she was about to give them the ass-whoopings of their life, the only thing saving them was Christopher’s dad jogging over. 

Chris lit up. “Pops!” They were in luck. Buck was the nicer of his two dads. He hadn’t managed to completely shake off Christopher’s puppy god effect, even after almost 10 years. 

A smile flickered over Buck’s face on instinct. He schooled it back into a stern glare but all the boys knew they could probably get him on their side. Thank god for the small stove fire that meant Eddie was currently working on young, drunk patients. 

Athena and Buck had a silent conversation that adults always seemed to have in front of children. Buck finally nodded and turned to the three boys. “You all alright?” 

Of course, Buck would want to make sure they were all okay - and sober - before chewing them out. They really got lucky. All three boys shook their heads. They had been close to the fire - were the ones to put it out actually - but none of them were hurt. 

“Well great. Does somebody want to tell us what you were doing at a party on a school night?” 

All three boys exchanged a glance before shaking their heads. Buck sighed and Athena’s gaze sharpened. She looked to each boy in turn before stopping on Denny and raising an eyebrow. God, her glare was even worse than both of his moms’. “Speak.”

Denny never had a chance and the boys knew it. He took a deep breath before starting to talk. “Okay so-”

***

“You want me to  _ what _ ?” Harry could hardly believe his ears. 

“ _ Come on, Har, you’re with your dad tonight, it will be easy _ .” Chris urged. No matter what anyone said, he was the troublemaker of their little trio, even if all of their parents thought he was an angel. 

He wasn’t wrong though. Sneaking out from under the nose of an architect and a brain surgeon was easier than sneaking out under the nose of a cop and a firefighter. But still. Harry's been taught better. 

Chris could tell that he was hesitating so he pushed. “ _ Denny’s already agreed. And you know I’ve always wanted to go to a high school party. _ ” 

The distinct pout in his friend’s voice didn’t help Harry’s conscience. While Harry and Denny both went to schools where parties were frequent and close together, Chris’s school was geared towards kids with disabilities and as such didn’t leave a lot of room for party-throwing. The sixteen-year-old had been complaining about it since Denny and Harry told him about getting invited to some. 

Harry worries his bottom lip between his teeth. “Are you sure we won’t get caught?” 

“ _ It’s a small party. What’s the worst that can happen? _ ” 

The confidence in the younger boy’s voice helped calm him. He nodded even though he knew Chris couldn’t see him. “Right, right. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Apparently, a lot. 

The night started fine: Denny had picked them both up in his car - Hen thankfully had the night shift - and they headed over to the address Harry had been texted a week ago. It was nothing fancy for LA but it fits a decent amount of people. The party was already in full swing when they parked a block over. Chris was swinging his way out of the car before it even stopped. His enthusiasm fueled the other two as they quickly followed him. 

They may be teenagers but they all had been warned off of underage drinking their whole lives. Steering clear of the alcohol, the boys explored the house. They started together but soon split up, Chris charming everyone in his immediate vicinity, Harry finding some of his friends from school, and Denny falling into a conversation about soccer. For the first few hours, everything was going fine. 

Then someone decided they were hungry and that bacon was the cure. The cries of “fire!” caught all of the boys’ attention and they rushed to the kitchen. 

“Hey no!” Denny nearly tackled the guy who was about to pour water on the fire. On the  _ grease _ fire. Man, kids were idiots. Chris scooped up a dish towel and started smothering the flames, Harry stepping in to help. 

The whole thing was over in a few minutes, the biggest injuries being a few people near enough to get burned from the grease, but it was too late. By the time everyone was calm, 9-1-1 had already been called. 

Well shit. 

All three boys rushed to Denny’s car - only to find a beat cop who worked under Athena leaning against it. He had recognized the license plate. Busted. 

They had been forced to sit on the curb and wait while Harry’s mom was notified. The 118’s ladder truck pulled up while they were waiting and all of them tensed. Christopher’s dads were already rushing over to people but Captain Grant-Nash did a double-take. Harry hoped he would come to talk to them - better Bobby than his mom - but he just gave them an amused look that said ‘ _ good luck _ ’. 

Double shit. 

And that’s how they ended up here. 

***

All three boys gave Buck and Athena pleading looks as Denny finished their story. Buck was nodding but Athena still looked skeptical. Eventually, she sighed. “Well, at least you kept the place from going up in flames.”

They gave identical ‘ _ see? we’re innocent _ ’ grins which made her narrowed-eye look come back. “That does  _ not _ excuse you three sneaking out without permission.” 

“Oh yeah, no, no way,” Buck was quick to agree. His stern look reappeared but it was clear he was proud of them. 

Something behind them caught Chris’s eye and he waved. “Hi, Dad!” 

Eddie shook his head at his son’s unbothered tone as he came to stand next to his husband. He gave the boys a look before turning to Buck. “We’re taking one of the kids to the hospital for the burns but the rest are free to go. You think you can take Chris home?” 

He opened his mouth to respond but Athena interrupted. 

“Oh, I can take them,” Athena assured, making both men turn to her. 

“You sure?” Eddie asked, sounding hopeful. They both had almost 6 hours left in their shift and neither of them liked being too far from the other while on call. She waved off the question. 

“Please, taking home a bunch of wily teens is right up my alley.” The boys all swallowed nervously. The chewing out from before was finally coming. Buck and Eddie nodded and thanked her before heading back to the truck to start packing up. Before they could get going, Bobby popped up. 

“Everything okay over here?” He asked, looking over the trio before turning to his wife. She smiled at him. 

“Just about to take these boys home. You need anything?” 

He shook his head and leaned down to kiss her. They both had to work tonight so they wouldn’t be able to see each other again until tomorrow afternoon. Bobby smiles and then glances at Chris, Harry, and Denny. “Good luck boys.” 

They all dropped their heads as he chuckled and walked back to the truck. As soon as they had came, the 118 rolled out, off to the next emergency. Now it was just three boys and Athena. The odds were  _ not  _ in their favor. 

They looked up at her and she nodded to her patrol car. “Get in.” 

The three dragged themselves up and over to her car. None of them tried for the front seat, all sliding into the back. It wasn’t until Athena was in the car that Denny piped up. 

“What about my car?” 

She looked at them in the rearview mirror and then back through the windshield. “I have someone handling it.” 

No one else spoke as she started the car and started driving. There was a tense silence as the boys waited for the ass whooping to begin. When nothing happened after a few blocks, the boys started to exchange glances.  _ They couldn’t be getting off that easy right? _   
  
All of their jaws dropped when the woman pulled into the parking lot of a twenty-four-hour diner and started getting out. She looked back at them over her shoulder. They all sat shock-still, struck dumb at whatever the hell was happening.    
  
“Are you boys waiting for an invitation?”   
  
Just like that, all three of them were in motion. They slid out of the backseat and hurried after her. It was a seat yourself so they didn’t have to wait before heading to a booth. None of them wanted to sit next to Athena in case she decided to snap, so they squished together on one bench while she got the other.    
  
They exchanged glances again as they waited for the waiter. They were all thinking the same thing. ‘ _ It’s coming _ .’ But as the minutes ticked by without a word, they started to become unsure. Harry was still too scared to relax, knowing his mother well, but Denny and Christopher sighed quiet breaths of relief. They ordered and got their food and milkshakes - milkshakes! No punishment could come over milkshakes - before Athena started talking.    
  
“You boys all know what it’s like for the family of first responders,” she began, looking at each of them in turn. “The worrying if they’re okay if they’re going to come home to you at the end of the day. I’ve always felt sorry for the families more. They never chose to have their loved ones running into danger all the time.”    
  
The trio looked down at their food. Harry clearly remembered the earthquake when they were kids and how they hadn’t been able to reach his mom. He knew the boys were remembering similar times. They all nodded, even though a question hadn’t been asked.    
  
“How do you think we feel when we don’t know where you are?”   
  
Just like that, Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach. So had the other boys’ if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. Denny went to say something but Athena held up a hand and he fell quiet. She wasn’t done.    
  
“No one knows how cruel and dangerous the world can be more than the people who see the worst of it every day. Every moment you’re worried about your parents, they’re worried about you. They can only do their jobs when they know that you’re safe. Imagine waking up and having no idea where your parents are. There’s no call, no note, they’re just gone. Sure, they might turn up a few hours later. But imagine the panic and terror you feel before then.”   
  
They didn’t have to imagine it. They’d lived it. Harry started to squirm, realizing just how much they could have messed up.    
  
“It was easier when you were kids,” she sighs. “We controlled how you got around and what you were doing. But you’re teenagers now. Harry, Denny, you’ve got your licenses, Denny you have a  _ car _ . You’ll all be adults soon and we won’t get to control what you do.”    
  
She frowned and her tone hardened. “But that does  _ not _ mean we don’t worry about you. Every day. You know we all try to give you as much freedom as we can, but we are still your parents. We are responsible for you and we love you and this? Tonight? That was throwing our trust back in our faces.”   
  
It was like the boys were puppets whose strings had been cut. The turmoil of guilt and shame that rolled in Harry’s gut was only amplified by the disappointed look in his mother’s eyes. His dads were usually the disappointed ones, Athena usually got angry. He was familiar with guilt trips but damn. This one  _ hurt _ .   
  
“We- We’re sorry,” Denny stuttered. “We never meant… We didn’t..”    
  
Athena’s gaze turned sad. “I know. I was a teenager once too, I know what you were thinking. Or,  _ not _ thinking. But now you know. And this isn’t going to happen again right?”   
  
Her tone and raised eyebrow were sharp and all three boys shook their heads.   
  
She nodded once and picked up her burger. “Good. Now eat your food before it gets cold.”    
  
They all obied, more subdued now. They had a lot to think about.    
  
***   
  
In the end, it could have been a lot worse. Denny and Harry both got grounded for two weeks - thankfully they let Den get his car back after the first week - and Chris, after confessing that it was his idea, got three. If you asked them, they would say they deserved worse, but they kept their mouths shut.    
  
The boys still saw each other regularly though. How could they not when the 118 families practically lived in each other’s pockets? Sunday dinner at the Grant-Nash house even passed during their mutual grounding. Athena had shot them a look and they all made sure to look the picture of reformed innocence.    
  
There had been a lot of laughing and teasing that night and more than a few barbs were thrown their way about sneaking out. Some were surprised it hadn’t happened before, some were surprised it happened at all. But it didn’t matter. It was never going to happen again. 

The boys smiled and felt at home. They knew they had messed up, but they still had their family. They would always have their family.    
  
Yeah, being kids of first-responders sucks sometimes. But they wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom so let me know what you thought and if I should write any more for this group. I really liked them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
